


Skirt

by Tortellini



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys in Skirts, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Roles, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Inspired By Tumblr, Skirts, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Did you know that men used to wear skirts, and actually should still be wearing skirts still to this day? Klaus and Diego are both excited, though for different reasons.Oneshot/drabble





	Skirt

"Based on genital structure," Vanya said slowly one day. She was with her sister and two of her brothers. Would they care about this? Only one way to find out, she supposed. She was reading a book, and then she continued: "Men should be the ones wearing skirts, and women should be wearing pants."

Klaus' eyes lit up. She knew out of all of them he'd be the most excited about this. "So the Scots were right all along!"

"Okay well hold on," Allison interrupted, giving him a look then. "The scots did it to hide more knives on their bodies."

"Oh..." Klaus' mouth formed an 'o' at hearing that. Not exactly the reason he was expecting to hear, if he was going to be honest, but next to him Diego grinned. 

"So the Scots  _were_ right all along." 

Leave it to Diego to bring his love of knives into this. 


End file.
